gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wolfgang
Welcome to my talk page. Please sign your question or comment with ~~~~ (four consecutive tilde characters). This will expand to your username (or ip address, if you are not logged in) and the date/time of your edit. I will do my best to reply on this page as soon as possible. ---- References Wolfgang, how would you prefer to categorize the episodes? By season/episode number, or alphabetical by title? My opinion is that we have episodes listed on the main page in numerical order by season. I also think we should remove episode numbers in the titles (or at least move them to the end), thus allowing the episodes to be listed alphabetically where necessary. Of course, I leave it up to you. Thanks! JMcKenzie 07:41, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :: I think the main categorization of eps should be the episode number/season, because this is the chronology of the show. I am good with removing the numbers from the titles, or writing them in brackets at the end, the only thing that should stay in place is the redirect pages that redirect from episode number to episode page, so that the navigation bar on top of the episodes keeps working. No need to leave it up to me either, as long as we give truthful credit to this great show, let's have a ball :) Incidentally, I don't have much time to edit these days, I can always help out with little things here and there. Just let me know if you need anything. Cheers -Wolfgang (talk) 07:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) From Dowsiewuwu Do you still edit here often? I was made the other admin to kind of clean up some things around here while you are away. I am just wondering if you will still be an active admin/bureauc. Please respond on my talk page. Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu 04:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) are you the gilmore girls wiki admin? I am kylekroll. I am another person who is gonna get involved with this wiki. Am I supposed to tell you this? KyleKroll 03:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Kyle! Well I am an admin, because I founded the Wiki and made the initial edits, but not the admin ;) I am also more or less retired now, and there is a new admin in town (see above). There is no need to tell me anything, but thanks for letting me know anyway. Happy editing :) --Wolfgang (talk) 05:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Wolfgang! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. As a HUGE Gilmore Girls fan, I thought it would be fun to give the main page a new look. I was going to add a new logo, background, and some sections to better highlight the content on the wiki on the mainpage. Let me know if you have any comments, questions, or concerns! Best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:10, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if you guys would be interested in another admin for Gilmorepedia. I have edited for about three months and would be glad to join in the effort! Kind regards, Virvar (talk) 20:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Slider Hi Wolfgang, I was wondering what you guys think of adding the Season 8 page to the main page slider? Best regards, Virvar (talk) 19:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Gilmore Girls Spiff Good morning! I was wondering if you'd be interested in me creating a new skin background and workdmark? I'd also add all relevant Season 8 info and curate a new main page? Let me know! Witnessme (talk) 16:09, June 16, 2016 (UTC)